Impinge
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew is a forensic scientist brought in to testify his findings against the convict, Alfred. Mathew faints in court from trying to diet. The prisoner, Alfred, escapes during the confusion, and then well, maybe Mathew should have called the police from the start.


**Impinge**

* * *

More and more and more notes that he should eat more, he pretty much had a collection of them now. Mathew silently crumples up yet another in disgust and fury and throws into his recycling bin across the room.

How dare this man tell him what to do, and when did he get into his house? Should he go to the police about this?…and say what? He thinks a criminal he kind of helped escape because of his weakness is now stalking him?

It's only when Mathew faints again that Alfred lets Mathew see him. Specifically, Mathew wakes up in Alfred`s arms, on his own couch. Of course Mathew tried to get away from him and ended up falling onto the floor and trying to reach for his cellphone…which was no longer in his pocket.

Alfred got up too, reaching out to him imploringly. "I have your cellphone, and I'm sorry for taking it away but it was as a just in case, and I'll give it back to you if you do just one thing for me, okay?"

Mathew cautiously regarded the bright blue eyes, his handsome face, and knew he really should be running for the door right now, but, "I'm listening."

Alfred grinned. "I've made up some food in the other room. Come eat with me, okay?"

Mathew thought about it, and really, what harm would it do whatever it was? He could just throw it up again after he had left, so he nodded. And Alfred left before he'd even finished eating, but had looked so happy when Mathew picked at his food and indeed had eaten almost half the plate in his little portioning of it while he'd been there. And for some reason, Mathew didn't report him even now to the police. Nor when the notes continued.

'Please don't puke again,' a sticky note left on his toilet seat lid. How? When? The heck?

That was the final straw though, a month later, with this continuing and Mathew really starting to feel scared and paranoid of how Alfred was watching him.

So he threatened his own life to get Alfred to come out of hiding, and so Alfred did. Hitting Mathew on the back of the head right on top of the occipital bone. When Mathew wakes up, bound, on a couch he doesn't recognize this time, Alfred is there still in front of him, on the floor watching him struggle to find his awareness.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I was too stupid to call the police and save myself before this started." Mathew replied bitterly.

Alfred gave a sad smile. "Maybe that would have worked, but I love you, and I can't stand to see you hurting yourself. You may be versed on the human body and how it works, but even with that knowledge you are still hurting yourself…so I have you here. I'm an escaped convict, how else could I approach you?-"

"Without being a creep. Where are we?"

Alfred ignored his question. "I'm going to be keeping you here. This way, we can be together, and hopefully I can keep you alive and stop your sick little delusion that you aren't hurting yourself and slowly killing yourself to boot."

"Thinking that you can keep me here when I'll be trying to get away is your own sick delusion."

Alfred gave him another self-deprecating grin. "I really don't think you'll be able to escape from here. Hell, maybe you'll even like it living here after a while."

"And when you have to leave the house? What about the logistics to this?"

"Wow, you really didn't look into my background, did you? There's no reason for me to leave here. I can have food delivered, and I have enough for this place. I can write stories if need be, you could be a medical historian if you really want a vocation, or if you're good then we can leave together. It really depends on you, Mathew."

"No wonder you were in court, you're as sick in the mind as I'm making myself physically."

"You can say what you like, Mathew. But I've thought this through and even that great intelligence of yours won't be able to leave this place. But, sure, I'll agree with you. This isn't the best recourse, but what option is left to me? If I am sick, and you are too, we're just both very good at hiding it."

* * *

 **So I was just typing this up and was like wait. I should just post this and like maybe not go into another 6 month hiatus? Maybe? So here ya go. It's kind of strange, and maybe not quite done being edited, but oh well.**

 **HUGS and WUVS**

 **Please please please review. It fills my heart with joy. I love every single notification I get.**

 **Also, something sad happened, because I was away for so long, a lot of my stories I'd completed and was just working on editing passed their 90 day cycle and I have sent multiple emails to fanfiction help email asking if they could be recovered as I'd typed them up solely on this website and so have no copies of it now, and it just seems like a big hurdle to retype up in some cases over 15,000 words of something so will be editing and typing up what I still have and such but well, there are at least 6 stories that I had been working on before that I am not sure if I will complete, though some are favourites and I will still certainly try ;u;**

 **Anyways,have a beautiful day lovelies,**

 **North of the North**


End file.
